


Always

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has trouble coming off the rush of adrenaline that accompanies a mission or a hard day of training. Luckily, Shiro is there to help him work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is pretty much entirely self-indulgent. Kayla and I have a think for Sheith Daddy Kink and this is it. It's just 2.5K of sex and I am not ashamed. If this keeps up I'll probably get really good at writing porn though. 
> 
> If you want to come find me on Tumblr ------> my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy peasants!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Keith usually had a hard time coming down off the adrenaline that accompanied a mission or one of the team’s more intense days at training. He had to learn how to deal with the extra stress and tension himself during his year alone in the desert and found that yoga usually helped to calm him down. As a result he’d become far more flexible than he normally would’ve been otherwise. Lance was usually jealous if he chose to show off before training, not that it mattered. Keith always found that he benefitted from a little friendly competition.

Those were the reasons as to why Keith was currently standing barefoot in the center of his room in the castle wearing a very snug pair of pants and no shirt. He was never able to invest in a mat, but that never stopped him from practicing before and it wasn’t about to now. He’d just finished his sun salutations and had stepped back into a plank. Keith took several steadying breaths, already feeling his muscles warming and small beads of sweat forming on his skin.

Keith completed his chaturanga to upward dog before moving into downward dog. A knock sounded on his door.

“Come in,” he said without a second thought.

“Hey, Keith I was jus-“ Shiro cut himself off after opening the door to a very good view of Keith’s ass in his pants.

Keith looked between his legs at Shiro who was still standing in the doorway. He saw the other man’s mouth hanging open and a deep flush on his cheeks. It took Keith a moment to realize why he was blushing and immediately felt his own face heat up when he put the pieces together.

Shiro cleared his throat and shut the door behind him. Keith looked away and stared at the floor between his hands. He swallowed thickly before walking his hands back towards his feet with the intention of straightening up.

Just as Keith was about to straighten he felt Shiro’s hands grip his hips and step up behind him so the two of them were ass to groin. Keith’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened when he felt the beginnings of Shiro’s erection pressed up against him. Slower than anyone could have ever imagined Keith going, he uncurled his spine so every part of his back was touching Shiro. The contact between them felt electrical and Keith shivered at the pleasure he was already experiencing by just being alone with his lover.

“You never told me you had such form fitting pants,” Shiro whispered huskily in his ear.

Keith couldn’t have suppressed the tremors that ran through his body if he’d tried. “I didn’t know if you’d like them.”

Shiro wrapped one of his hands around Keith’s stomach and slid his other hand down to cup the quickly growing bulge that his pants had no intention of hiding. Shiro gently squeezed and massaged Keith’s growing erection through the thin material. Keith moaned and let his head fall back on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro chuckled and kissed the side of his head.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

Keith took a shuddering breath as Shiro gave him another generous squeeze. “I…still haven’t…come off the high from…the….uh…the mission,” he panted out.

Shiro nipped and sucked up a generous bruise on the side of Keith’s neck. “Then I best help with that. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed, eyes falling closed.

“Yes what?” Shiro asked, tightening his hold around Keith’s stomach.

Keith shivered. “Yes…Daddy,” he breathed out.

Keith felt Shiro’s cock twitch where it was pressed up against the cleft of his ass.

“Are you going to be a good boy and help Daddy out of his clothes?”

Keith turned quickly and brought his already shaking hands up to the zipper of Shiro’s vest. He pulled it down easily and ran his hands back up Shiro’s body until they were resting on his shoulders. He pushed the material off Shiro’s shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor. Shiro brought a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek and brought their lips together, opening Keith’s mouth easily with his tongue and licking his way inside. Keith moaned as Shiro dominated the kiss. He sucked Keith’s tongue into his mouth, making the man’s toes curl and knees quiver.

Shiro pulled away and moved his mouth underneath Keith’s jaw, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Keith clutched onto the fabric of Shiro’s shirt and twisted it in his hands. Shiro bit down on Keith’s neck, immediately soothing the irritated skin with his tongue afterwards. Shiro moved to the other side of his neck and repeated the actions, raising a few more hickeys before bringing his hands up to cover Keith’s. He rubbed his fingers over the back of his hands until Keith relaxed enough to release the fabric from his iron grip.

Shiro took Keith’s hands in his and brought them down to the hem of his shirt. Keith shakily pushed the fabric up over Shiro’s abs and whimpered as Shiro sucked on a particularly sensitive area of his collar bone.

Shiro pulled away from Keith’s flushed skin in order to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Keith was panting, completely hard and vibrating with sexual desire. The front of his pants already had a wet spot from the amount of precome leaking from his dick. He made a sound of distress when Shiro took a step away from him, but was reassured when the man was only removing his boots before occupying all of his space once again.

Shiro was everywhere. All over his flushed skin, licking up the beads of sweat that had long-since formed on his skin. He was the taste on his tongue, the air he breathed in, and the scents in his nose. Everything was Shiro for Keith. There was nothing else that seemingly existed, but it wasn’t enough.

“Daddy,” Keith gasped when Shiro squeezed the globes of his ass and rubbed their clothed erections together. Shiro moaned and Keith squirmed against him.

Shiro slid his hands down the back of Keith’s thighs and lifted his feet from the ground. Keith wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro, trying to get closer as Shiro carried him over to the bed. Keeping Keith in his arms, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the storage shelf above Keith’s bed and kneeled on the mattress.

Shiro set the lube next to Keith and coaxed the man to let go of him. Shiro kissed his way down Keith’s body, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth while rolling the other one between his fingers. He switched sides and rolled the opposite one between his lips, making Keith gasp and whimper. Shiro continued his path downwards, kissing Keith’s stomach and running his hands up and down his sides.

Shiro’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he reached the waistband of Keith’s pants. Keith was completely hard, leaking generously onto the fabric of his pants, and already smelled strongly of sex. Shiro nosed at the bulge, breathing him in, before mouthing over the outline.

“You’re being so good for me Keith. You’re so hard. Such a good boy,” Shiro praised.

Keith gasped and arched upwards, seeking more contact from Shiro. Shiro chuckled at the attempt and hooked his fingers under Keith’s pants, pulling them down over his erection. Keith sighed when he was freed and helped Shiro get his pants the rest of way off. Shiro’s eyes roved over him hungrily. Keith’s skin was flushed and his neck was covered in bites and bruises. He dropped down between Keith’s legs and gripped his hips firmly, but not harshly.

Shiro suck’s Keith’s cock in easily, not bothering to take the time to tease him or lick, just needing the taste of him on his tongue. Needing to feel him and taste his come. Keith cried out loudly at the tight heat that suddenly enveloped him. He twisted his hands in the sheets and bit down harshly on his lip to keep himself from coming so soon. Shiro was just so good and he didn’t want to come without feeling him inside of him.

Shiro flattened his tongue on the underside of Keith’s cock as he worked him in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, drawing more sounds from Keith. Shiro bobbed his head quickly, changing his rhythm constantly to keep Keith on edge.

“Sh-shiro…” Shiro sucked thickly in response. Keith’s hips began to rise on their own at the stimulation, but Shiro kept them planted firmly on the bed. “D-daddy, please…”

Shiro pulled off of Keith. “What? What do you want, Keith?” he asked gently.  

Keith felt despair rise up within him at the loss of Shiro’s mouth but he needed more. Conflicting emotions of pleasure, sadness, and the aftereffects of adrenaline were at war within his body and he felt tears building quickly for some reason that he couldn’t name. “I…I need…” Keith gasped out, frustrated that he couldn’t put it into words.

“Shh…” Shiro hushed him and rubbed his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. He brought their lips together before standing and bringing his hands to the zipper of his pants. “I’ll take care of you. Beautiful boy.”

Keith gasped out a choked sob at Shiro’s words. “Promise you will? Always?”

Shiro smiled gently as he stepped out of his pants and kneeled back down between Keith’s legs. He rubbed his thumb over Keith’s cheek where his tears were still pouring freely. “Promise. My beautiful boy.”

Shiro grabbed the bottle of lube that was still next to Keith and popped the cap. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and brought them to Keith’s entrance, rubbing his index finger around the ring of muscle there. As he felt Keith relax against the mattress at the contact, he pressed his finger inside, sliding in to the second knuckle. He pumped his finger in and out, twisting occasionally to loosen the muscles and slide his whole finger inside.

When Keith began to push back against Shiro’s finger, Shiro gently worked in another, pumping his fingers until both slipped in and out easily. He curled his fingers, searching for Keith’s prostrate and smiled when Keith gasped and arched off the bed. His feet scrubbed against the sheets, seeking some sort of purchase as pleasure raced up his spine and overtook his body.

Shiro spent a moment scissoring and twisting his fingers, stretching the muscles even more. He thrust his fingers in a few more times, hitting Keith’s prostrate each time before working in a third finger. He pumped his fingers slowly, providing torturously slow pressure each time they brushed over Keith’s prostrate.

“Daddy…” Keith felt himself becoming emotional again as the stimulation from Shiro’s fingers just wasn’t enough. “Please…I need to feel you…I need you inside me…”

Shiro gave Keith a gentle small and rubbed his thumb over his cheek as he saw the other man’s eyes slowly filling with tears once again. Shiro pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount in his hand and gave his neglected erection a few strokes. He gripped the backs of Keith’s thighs and positioned himself at his entrance.

Slowly, Shiro pressed inside, reveling as Keith accepted him easily and greedily, walls tightening around the head of his cock in an attempt to draw more of him inside. Shiro obliged as he heard Keith sigh happily, finally getting some form of satisfaction and the type of fulfillment he’d been craving. Shiro paused when he bottomed out and bit his lip, having to collect himself for a moment to ensure that he wouldn’t come from a single movement and last long enough for Keith to climax first.

Shiro pulled almost all the way out, only allowing the tip of his dick to stay within Keith’s walls before slamming back inside. Keith’s eyes flew open and he gasped at being filled so completely and perfectly. Shiro repeated the movement, this time drawing a moan from his lover and making the man’s toes curl. He started up a gentle place, sliding in and out slowly in order to provide some stimulation, but not enough for Keith to reach his orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith. So perfect and amazing. Such a good boy for me.”

“Daddy,” Keith whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that.” Shiro leaned forward and claimed Keith’s mouth once again. Keith accepted the kiss eagerly as Shiro continued to slide in and out of him. He opened his mouth easily and sucked on Shiro’s tongue, moaning at the feeling of being filled so perfectly in more than one way.

Keith broke away gasping for breath. “Harder…faster…” he panted. “Please, Daddy.”

Shiro growled and bit down on Keith’s shoulder as he picked up his pace, pounding into Keith who continued to take everything he was giving him. Shiro lifted Keith’s hips from the bed slightly, changing the angle just enough to hit his lover’s prostrate on every thrust. Keith gripped onto Shiro’s shoulders and raked his nails down the other man’s back as pleasure overwhelmed him.

It was engulfing Keith. Shiro was everywhere he needed him to be. Inside him…around him…Keith needed nothing but Shiro. And Shiro would always be there for him. Would take care of him, because he wanted nothing more than to be a good boy. He wanted to be good for his Daddy and do everything perfectly.

“Daddy…I’m g-gonna…” Keith panted out. His chest was too tight. Heat continued to pool in his gut and he fought off his climax, desperately keeping it at bay. He wanted to be good. He wanted Shiro to be proud of him.

Shiro wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, using his thumb to spread the precome as he began to time his strokes with his thrusts.

“You’ve been so good, Keith. So good. Come for me. Come for Daddy.”

Keith felt the pressure in his gut building and shivered at the sensations and the praise from Shiro. Shiro forced his hips to move even faster, sending even stronger bursts of pleasure up Keith’s spine. Keith was teetering just on the edge and it only took one perfectly timed thrust from Shiro to push him over the edge.

Keith came with a shout, eyes rolling back in his head as his body went rigid and clenched down on Shiro inside of him. Shiro groaned at the pressure, but continued his thrusts and strokes, milking every last drop of come out of Keith. The tightness of Keith’s walls around him was all the stimulation that he needed and he followed his lover quickly, shuddering as his release filled Keith even more completely.

Shiro gently eased himself out of Keith as he panted underneath him. He looked up at him with a dazed and blissed out expression, cheeks flushed, as his breathing slowly calmed. Shiro brought his come covered hand up to his mouth and licked Keith’s release form him as the other man watched. When he was finished, Keith reached up and grabbed the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him down for a kiss.

Shiro gently lowered himself onto the bed without breaking them apart and pulled Keith into his arms. Keith broke away and rested his head on Shiro’s chest, enjoying the feeling as it rose and fell beneath him. Shiro rubbed his hand up and down Keith’s back as the two relaxed into each other.

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked.

“Mhm.”

Shiro ran his fingers up and into Keith’s hair, brushing through the long strands. The two stayed there, enjoying being together after the hectic day they’d had.

“I love you,” Keith murmured as his eyelids began to fall closed.

Shiro smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, too.”

The two fell into an easy sleep together that would last until they had to wake up the next morning to begin a new day of training.


End file.
